Matryoshka
by Amaikurai
Summary: No me siento bien. Quisiera saber ¿Que es lo que pasó? Style. Muerte de personaje, tema delicado. No es para personas sensibles. Entre bajo su propio riesgo(?)


**Bien, lean esta cosa sin sentido. Necesito ayuda(?) DX**

**T**itulo: **Matryoshka**

**P**arejas: Style.

**S**umary: No me siento bien. Quisiera saber ¿Que es lo que pasó?

**A**dvertencia: Muerte de personaje, tema delicado. No es para personas sensibles.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De caso contrario sería tan yaoi como todos quisiéramos...

* * *

…_.Kyle…. Kyle…_

Resonaba aquella voz familiar en mi mente sin darme cuenta se acerco más a mi haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Cada parte de mi se estremeció por dentro como una descarga eléctrica y desperté.

Posando mis ojos en aquellos azules profundos como en el mar que me perdía, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo invadió mis mejillas por la cercanía de ese chico.

Se alejo no sin antes soltar una pequeña risa burlona. Se calmo y volvió a mirarme.

¿Cuándo iba a aceptar y mostrar mis sentimientos que tanto tiempo he estado ocultando? ¿Quién pensaría que el moral y más cuerdo del pequeño pueblo montañés seria gay? Y no solo gay si no serlo por tu mejor amigo con el que compartiste casi toda vida desde la infancia.

Temiendo cualquier cosa como el perderlo para siempre y el rechazo he estado guardándome mis profundos sentimientos por años. Pero siento que cada vez hay una fuerza que me impulsa a decirlo. A demostrar mi interior, pero cada vez que tengo oportunidad la desperdicio y no lo hago.

— ¿Qué debería regalarle a Wendy?—algo me pregunto a lo que yo puse mi atención en él, pero no había entendido.

— ¿Eh?

—Kyle, ¿Me estas prestando atención?—me miro con un gesto de incredulidad.

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy algo distraído—conteste sonriéndole como siempre lo hago con él.

—¿Estás bien?— yo asentí.—Quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme a escoger algo que darle a Wendy.

No pude escapar a esa sensación que oprimía mi pecho sofocándome cada vez que oía esas palabras, pero como todas las veces me controle sin dejar mi expresión alegre cambiándola por una reflexiva.

—No sé, Stan. —pronuncie algo decepcionado, una parte de mi quería ayudarlo, pero otra parte de mi aunque sea muy pequeña y escondida envidiaba a esa chica.

El timbre sonó librándome de tan difícil acertijo que llegaba a mi mente al momento de que Stan volvía con su novia, me hastiaba ese estúpido juego de Testaburger de romper con él y volver cuando se le diera la puta gana.

Tome mis cosas soltando un suspiro ¿Este sería el día?, me pregunte sabiendo que solo yo sabría la respuesta.

Stan me acompaño a mi casa hablándonos como siempre, como los mejores amigos de todo South Park de los cuales uno de ellos ama a otro pero no se lo dice.

Llegando a casa solo subí a mi habitación no sin antes escuchar a mi madre de que llevaría a Ike algún lado, sinceramente no puse mucha atención como todo adolescente de mi edad y cerré la puerta de mi habitación conociendo que sería otro día en el que mi mente no dejaría de pensar en Stan.

¿Cuándo tendría el valor de escribir lo que siento? Sin darme cuenta mi mano se había puesto a garabatear cosas en mi cuaderno donde debería estar la investigación de la fotosíntesis, sonreí estúpidamente. Y arranque la hoja a punto de hacerla una bolita y tirarla leí su contenido.

¡Había escrito todo lo que sentía! No de nuevo, me regañe mentalmente a mí mismo. Al actuar de manera imprudente y marica.

Levantándome del piso no quedo de otra que terminar mis deberes, dejando la hoja en el primer lugar que vi. Suspire y baje por unos bocadillos, que sabía que mi madre había dejado. Los tome y me senté a ver la televisión para distraerme.

Me moví escuchando un poco las voces del programa de televisión, que aun seguía encendida. Me quede dormido sin saberlo.

Incorporándome frote mis ojos despabilando, mirando alrededor note que ya había oscurecido, subí las escaleras algo molesto nadie se digno a levantarme para no dormir en tan incómoda postura. En la oscuridad tanteaba mi cama.

Al día siguiente había un silencio al despertarme. Aun medio dormido fije mi vista en el reloj de al lado de mi cama, sorprendido, comencé a arreglarme rápidamente bajando las escaleras solo tome una fruta, llegaría tarde si no salía en esos momentos. Por suerte llegue a tiempo a la parada donde Kenny, Cartman y Stan ya esperaban el autobús.

Ese gordo racista comenzó, como siempre, burlándose de mí por no haber llegado puntual.

— ¿Quien llego primero que tu, judío?—presumió el gordo con un tono que taladraba mis oídos.

—Oh cállate, culo gordo.

—Ky ¿Todo bien?—pregunto preocupado Stan, cosa que me alegro.

—Bien. —oculte mi rostro.

—Maricas— fue lo último que dijo ese gordo antes de subir el camino seguido de Kenny.

Stan y yo subimos juntos. Visualice unos asientos solos casi al final. Me gire a avisarle, pero el ya se había sentado con su novia. Me decepcione, pero no lo mostré lo guarde.

—Kyle!~—Bebe alzo su mano llamándome.-—Aquí un lugar— me dijo sonriéndome. Ya que no me quedaba de otra me senté junto a ella.

El timbre de receso llego al fin justo en el momento en que la clase ya había llegado a mi límite de paciencia. Suspire aliviado. Guardando mis cosas decidí dejarlas en mi casillero, los pasillos estaban algo vacios y la gente parecía aglomerarse en una parte especifica, el tablón de anuncios. Tal vez haya algo interesante como la lista de los chicos guapos por las chicas o de nuestra estatura. Me abrí paso entre la gente. Stan se veía enojado al darse cuenta de mi presencia se giro a verme.

— ¡Qué esto Ky!—exclamo cosa que me sorprendió y me molesto que me dijera eso sin yo saber qué pasaba.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas, Stan?—pregunte confundido a lo que él apunto a una hoja colgada en el tablón.

Sin poder creerlo leí su contenido acompañado de su vistoso titulo.

KYLE BROFLOVSKI ENAMORADO ¿QUIÉN SERA LA AFORTUNADA O… AFORTUNADO?. Debajo de eso la hoja que había escrito el día anterior. Furioso y avergonzado arranque la hoja y salí corriendo totalmente humillado. Sabia quien era el causante de eso, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

Pronto aligere mi paso sin importarme que deje a mi mejor amigo sin explicaciones. Esperaba que nadie se hubiera enterado. Muy tarde los susurros a mí alrededor y las miradas de los alumnos eran suficientemente indiscretos para que los notara.

"_Kyle está enamorado ¿Tú crees que sea una chica?"_

"_He oído cosas sobre él, dicen que Stan es el amante. _

"_Kyle podría ser gay…."_

Las voces susurraban las capas profundas de mi interior. Todo mi cuerpo oculto debajo de una máscara que ocultaba otra, como una Matryoshka. El amor cubierto con amistad.

Tome la decisión de dejarlo así, pronto se irían los rumores y volvería a ser normal. Solo era algo pasajero…

….

Pasaban los días y tenía razón ya no se hablaba más de aquella hoja que casi demuestra mis sentimientos, pero tuve mentirle a mi amigo que era una carta para ayudar Ike a conquistar a una chica, pero para que no supiera de quién era yo la escribí.

Se dejo el tema a un lado, obviamente discutí un tiempo por Cartman siendo él el responsable de aquel acto, que tuvo el descaro de restregármelo en la cara, y además que investigaría quien era esa persona de la que tanto escribía. Rodé los ojos ignorándole por completo, me importaba una mierda que hiciera.

Aquella tonada y singular canción que últimamente invadía mi mente ¿De dónde habría provenido? No tenía idea pero era muy pegajosa. Pero me hacía sentir libre contento y valiente. Para tener lo suficiente para decir todo. ¿En serio arriesgaría mi amistad por amor?

—Stan—hable un poco avergonzado moviendo mis dedos, nervioso, respire hondo al ver que dejaba de hablar con un grupo de chicos para acercarse a mí.

— ¿Si, Ky?

—Necesito contarte algo ¿Nos vemos en el parque en la tarde?

—Claro. —volvió con ellos no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa.

Sentí una felicidad ¿Por qué sentía como si fuera una cita? ¿Una cita? Me regañe mentalmente por andar pensando esas estupideces ahora tenía que tener el valor de decirlo.

….

Moví mis pies sentado en la banca en esperar de aquel chico que hacia latir mi corazón, girando mi cabeza en su búsqueda. Por fin lo visualice acercándose a mí, me levante en su encuentro.

—Hola, Ky. —Me saludo como siempre. — ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Esto…—no podía sentirme más nervioso, pero no se cuanto más guardaría todo lo que sentía, tomando aire tome el valor de decirlo, cerrando mis ojos en espera de mi respuesta, sintiendo el calor de mi mejillas ¿Qué locura estaba a punto de hacer? Sin controlar mis acciones lo bese demostrando lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi su rostro sorprendido completamente en shock. Leí sus labios, no quería escucharlo no lo creía ¿QUÉ HABIA HECHO? Atónito me quede pie, no podía moverme y su mirada era muy fuerte para soportarla.

"_Si la gente se enteraba todo se volvería un desastre…."_ Ambos lo sabíamos perfectamente. Pero no me importaba mucho lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, yo sabía que solo eran ideas inútiles y estúpidas.

—Perdóname, Kyle…

Se fue corriendo dejándome solo en medio del parque con mi interior totalmente partido en fragmentos que parecía fuera imposible pegarlos. No me sentía bien, no recuerdo el tiempo que me había quedado solo en ese parque, creo era tarde porque el sol se había ocultado. Volví a casa cabizbajo ni si quiera me importo responderle a mi madre quien me gritaba por haber llegado tarde. Solo subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta encerrándome en mi mismo abrazándome para poder ser fuerte y ocultar todo el dolor que me invadía.

Quería desechar todo los recuerdos, las sonrisas, los sentimientos, el dolor. Todo lo que se posicionaba en mí.

….

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No dormí en toda la noche me levante con ojos hinchados sin sentir ganas de salir de cama, pero tenía que hacerlo aunque fuera fin de semana.

Salí a las calles a respirar aire fresco.

"_Escuchaste lo de ayer""No, ¿Qué paso?"_

Ellos me miraron fijamente y se secretearon cosas que no alcance a escuchar pero sabía bien que era por sus rostros de asco y luego se fueron lanzando carcajadas. Esas burlas calaban en mi mente como metralletas, no fueron los únicos las personas comenzaron a esparcir el rumor rápidamente. Al parecer alguien vio lo que hice.

….

Como quería escapar, irme de todo no podía salir de casa sin recibir miradas acusadoras. Me escondía en mi habitación todo el tiempo, no quería ir a la escuela.

—Kyle—mi madre toco la puerta con un tono alto.

Abrí lentamente la puerta viendo su rostro furioso.

—Es cierto lo que escuche.

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no quería decirlo directamente solo me limite a asentir.

— ¡Kyle por Moisés!—exclamo algo alterada.—debemos hablar.—se calmo un poco.

Yo la seguí al piso inferior viendo a mi padre sentado en medio de la sala recargando sus manos en su mentón con un semblante serio.

—Kyle, toma asiento. Necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Hice lo que me pidió, mordí mi labio inferior evitando mi llanto.

—Sé que tus hormonas están alteradas, que a veces te crean sentimientos que no existen.

Mentiras.

—Así que quisiera saber ¿Por qué?

Porque lo amo.

— ¿Te educamos mal?

¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

—Ese chico Kenny ¿Te obligo?

— ¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES?—exclame sin controlarme observando que no lo había pensado si no gritado en voz alta. Al ver el rostro sorprendido de mis padres, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, vi a mi padre fruncir el seño.

—Señorito, nosotros no nos puedes gritar. —me regaño mi madre mientras mi padre me veía en silencio.

—Solo quiero que sepan una cosa. —Presione mis puños bajando la mirada. —Yo lo amaba. —dije por ultimo rompiendo en llanto y subí a mi habitación.

…

El tiempo pasaba y me sentía cada vez más débil, las miradas, los susurros, las capas ocultas que mostraban al Kyle normal mientras por dentro me encontraba totalmente destrozado, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignorando lo que decían, las palabras y burlas. En las noches me ocultaba bajo las sabanas sin poder conciliar el sueño esperando que las risas y susurros desaparecieran.

_Piensa claro_, me dije a mí mismo. _¿Lo he decidido ya?_ Me pregunte. _Por supuesto_, sonreí.

…

Caminaba sonriente por las calles de South Park. Observaba el panorama hermoso desde ahí las montañas cubiertas de nieve, el fresco aire invernal. Aquel chico que amaba se encontraba ahí ¿Qué más podía desear? Tome aire. 1, 2, 1, 2. Mi aventura estaba por comenzar, era esa canción como aquel día loco. Volviéndome a la vida.

— ¡5,2 and 4!—alcé la voz y mi mejor sonrisa saltando a la libertad.

—¡Kyle!—lo escuche gritar, esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

Fui un muñeco como una MATRYOSHKA.

**Fin Kyle POV**

Nadie lo creía la gente se amontonaba a ver la escena que se había hecho. Un pelinegro lloraba, al lado de su inerte amigo. A quien amo. Pero por la culpa de las burlas no podía corresponderle. Era culpable.

Esto no podía quedar así, terminaría lo que comenzó.

**Stan POV**

Ya ahí lo vi sonriente hacia mí.

—Te amo—pronuncie besando sus labios.

* * *

**Mate a Kyle y a Stan, que hija de puta soy(?)Si, necesito un psicologo(?) Lo siento ultimamente estoy deprimida y necesito desahogarme(?) Esta basado en la cancion Matryoshka de Miku&Gumi :3 Aunque esta es mi version algo diferente.**

**Si no entendiste, no estan tan loca como yo(?)**

**¿Review?**


End file.
